Spright
Spright is a nimble member of the Advance Guard. Personality Gregarious scoundrel. Liked testing the powers he was emulating. Did not display much patience or restraint. Appearance Has a slim frame with a bodysuit and jacket with think line designs on it and a lightning bolt waist design. Wears a faceplate helmet combination covers his entire head and sweeps up at an angle, not unlike fairies from folk tales, this is further accentuated by the curl of the toes of his boots.The capes down the street to my left were all wearing Advance Guard icons on their sleeves and costumes. The stylized man bearing the ‘greater-than’ shaped shield, charging forward. The color of the icon changed, depending on the costume’s color scheme, but it was always such that it stood out, yellow on a red and orange costume, or purple on a blue-green one. The thick bold lines of the icon’s design tended to flow into the cape’s individual icon or the rest of the costume, the shield’s lines or the diamond-shaped frame of the icon joining the line running down the seam of the sleeve or the lines running across the chest. “Who are you with?” the guy standing to my left asked. He had a face plate, with the thick bold lines and angular edges that Advance Guard tended to have, and the ‘ears’ of the plate swept back to cover his ears, giving them a pointed, elfin cast. His bodysuit was designed to accent his slim frame, a two -piece jacket and legging combo, with a very pronounced zig-zag at the waist where the upper body met the lower body. There was a slight curl at the toes. ... “We’re Advance Guard,” he said. “I’m Spright.” - Flare 2.3 Powers and Abilities Spright is a Trump who copies powers.Spright still had a vestige of Prancer’s power, even though Prancer was nowhere nearby. - Shadow 5.3 His power lets him sense Mover-type aspects of nearby parahuman powers“You sure?” he asked. “I get an intuitive sense of movement-related powers. Yours seems okay. Coded weird, but I can push past that.” - Shadow 5.4 and mimic certain aspects of the powers of nearby parahumans for himself.Spright. He dashed forward. Enhanced movement, straight for the Hollow Point group. If he was a speedster, he wasn’t much of one. Faster than a normal human could manage, but hardly a blur. ... But as he adopted the form, Spright used his own breaker form. It wasn’t much different, and Spright managed to keep ahead of Prancer, running toward the thinnest ranks of the stunned villains. ... Still in breaker form, Spright reached out. A scintillating cloud of energy exploded from his hand. He used the recoil to change course. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2“I love the changer forms I get to steal,” he said. “They last for so much longer than other stuff, and I get more of the offensive side of it than I do with other stuff. This is great. Thank you, Nailbiter.” - Excerpt from Shadow 5.5 He can seemingly choose to only mimic one ability of a parahuman with multiple powers if requested. The powers last for a short time after he leaves the parahuman's vicinity before fading. This includes letting him copy the breaker state of a speedster, blaster attacks with recoil, changer transformations, flight,“Flight. And… shadows of feet and fingers groping for handholds? I don’t think that one would move me very far. Only by inches.” It was the most direct reference to the Wretch I’d heard someone make. ... “Can you use only the flight?” I managed. “Yes. Absolutely,” he said. His feet left the ground. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.4 and even some of the physical alterations of Case 53s.Spright put his arms out to his sides. Ribbons extended out from his wrists, loose in the air, one from each wrist. I gave him a wide berth as I realized what they were supposed to be. He gave us a sly look over one shoulder, then reached out. The ribbon moved faster than the eye could follow, reaching for a ventilation duct on a roof. He pulled himself to it, in a very familiar way, reached out with the other, and through a combination of flight and use of the two ribbons, sped well ahead of us. I realized what it was I was seeing. “I’m kind of not a fan of these guys,” I said. “I kind of get what you mean,” she said. With the wind in my ears, I looked at her to track what she was saying better. The look on her face broke my heart a little. It was a longing look, where she didn’t take her eyes off of Spright and his casual use of her power until he was out of sight. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.4 His power is particularly effective when copying changers, lasting for longer and giving him access to more of the offensive aspect of the power than most. His copying does not seems to provide him a full intuition about power, since he was struggling with his teammates high-skill power and was noticeably relieved when he met a stranger with simpler power.Beacon 8.5 His baseline powers, powers he has when there are no other parahumans around to mirror, are unknown if they are present at all. He is trained in flexibility and urban movement based on the skills showcased.The building was Prancer’s headquarters. A stone building with a clocktower on the top. Touching fingertips to toes, as his feet pointed straight forward, Spright passed through an open window and landed at a run. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.3 History Background His full background and operational history as a hero is unknown. Early-Ward Met a pretty girl when keeping the peace during a labor riot and flirted with her.Flare 2.3 Was part of the group of Advance Guard that went into Cedar Point to rough up the villains. He met Victoria again and her friend there. Stole a notebook with important information. Post-Fallen fall Pursued Trial and Error. Was glad to accept help, and once Breakthrough and their allies put an additional pressure on villains, he was able to arrest them.Beacon 8.6 Post-Goddess' Takeover Later captured Sidepiece and Disjoint,Polarize 10.8 with Shortcut holding them for interrogation by Breakthrough. Spright tried to keep the peace between various heroes there.Polarize 10.9 Trivia *Spright's name seems to be a pun; a "sprite" is a kind of elfin spirit, while an agile person is described as "sprightly".https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/spright Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Trump Category:Advance Guard Category:Mover Category:Ward Characters